All By Myself
by I-h8-fish
Summary: With Stan being gone away, Kyle is left all alone to deal with himself and his...problems? Rated M for some heavy lemon, Stan x Kyle pairing


Hello all! So just taking a break from my more serious story, "I'm Broken". I needed to write some pointless smut, I haven't in a while so here is a treat for you! If you're looking for a story with a real point and an actual storyline...well this isn't the story to read ahaha :P

I hope you all enjoy. And I am working on the next chapter for my other story, so it should be up soon, I'm working hard on it for you all. I'm starting to get busy, getting ready for College and my birthday is coming up and I have lots going on. So the next chapter may not be posted until the second week of August.

I do not own South Park or the characters. This does include some heavy smut, boy x boy, so if you don't like, don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you beforehand. If you want to give a polite, helpful critique, go ahead, but please no flames. I don't take flames lightly since I got quite a few before. No one deserves to be harassed for loving to write.

...

The embarrassment I feel while lying on my bed doing this to myself is absolutely ridiculous. Sometimes the way I act just grosses me out. There's no way I can help myself, my body takes over when these thoughts take control of my mind. My pants are tugged down around my ankles as I tug harder at my member, pulling desperately at it, wanting release. My sheets are jammed in my mouth, attempting to hide the moans pleading to escape my lips.

"_Ngghh_…" The sheets become wetter from the drool pooling around the corners of my lips. My whole body relaxes as my orgasm approaches, spilling all over my hand. I let the sheets fall from my mouth and toss my head back in pure pleasure. "Staaann…" I moan, embarrassingly to myself.

"For fuck sake's…" I roll my head to the side, feeling the blush now taking over my cheeks. I can't believe I just moaned Stan's name. _What is wrong with me?_

_Just releasing like this isn't enough, though_, I think to myself. My fingers dare travel down below my drenched member to the more intimate place on my body. Using some of the sticky substance as lubricant, my finger easily slides inside. There's a brief burning sensation but it goes away as my finger moves around.

Just as I find my prostate and begin to feel extremely good, my phone rings, causing me to jump up and pray it isn't my mom. She would probably find out by my heavy breathing what I've been doing this whole time while I'm at home alone. I probably should have went with my parents as it seems like I made it quite obvious when I declined their offer of going out for lunch and shopping. And to make matters worse is they know it always has something to with Stan.

"He-Hello?" I manage to heave out without sounding too much out of breath. I don't even bother looking at who it is.

"Kyle! Hey!" Stan's cheery voice forces me to sit up, smiling to myself.

"Stan…hi. What are you doing? Aren't you busy?" Knowing Stan, he probably took time from being busy just to give me a call. That's what makes him my super best friend.

"Not really, just really wanted to call you. It's been two weeks since we've had a real conversation."

"Um…yeah, so how is your mom's cousin doing? Are you coming back soon?" Two weeks ago, his mom's cousin, who is also her best friend, fell ill and went immediately to visit. Stan's father is gone for a while for work, and Shelley is gone to university. Stan's mom doesn't trust Stan at home alone so he was forced to go with her. She has every right to not trust him, he always threw parties when they were gone, but of course, he got caught and now is never left alone. I have to admit they were amazing parties.

"She's doing good. So that means I should be coming home soon. Miss me that much?"

"Mhmm…maybe." I rest back and lean my head against the feathery soft pillow.

"Well if it makes you feel happy, I miss you too! I hate being away from home and all of my friends."

While talking to Stan, it becomes clear that I forgot that I still have my finger inside of me, still in the middle of my fun alone time. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, if I move it or take it out, I'm going to let out a moan_.

"Y-yeah, that sucks. Well I hope your mom's cousin gets better," a tiny moan flees my lips as I slowly remove my finger, hopefully he doesn't hear it, "and I'm sorry but I have to go now." The words fly out of my mouth so fast, I don't even know if he understood what I said.

"Kyle…are you…are you masturbating?" Even though it's over the phone, I feel my eyes widen and my face feels like it's caught on fire. Oh God, I should have just left it alone, now he knows and I'm terrible at covering things up. I guess it could be worse if he knew I was doing it while thinking of him.

"N…no, that's kind of bold of you to accuse me of that."

"Kyle, I _know_ you, remember? I've heard you do it before so I know that's what you're doing. Don't try to hide it." He speaks in a teasing tone, and he's probably grinning his head off to himself.

"Fuck off, okay? Leave me alone. I'm going!" I take the phone away from my ear, not really having the guts to hang up on him. I only make out something about being lonely. Before I die from embarrassment, I press the red end button, tossing my phone across the bed only to get lost within the pile of covers.

Sometimes, I hate my boyfriend. Now he's going to use this against me. This is his fault in the first place, before he left we didn't even get to do it. We almost did but my mom interrupted us with the news he had to leave. I can't believe he caught me in such an embarrassing moment. At least he didn't see me doing it. Not a moment later I hear my phone ring again and I slowly reach over and hesitantly answer it, already knowing who it is.

"What do you want, Stan?"

"How mean! Kyle, I miss you too! I've been doing it too these last few weeks."

"That's great, good for you." I growl, frustrated at him for being so persistent in telling me all of this, only continuing to embarrass me.

"I do it thinking about you." My face burns up again, and my member twitches in excitement at the thought of him doing it. What the hell does he think about me doing? "Why don't we do it together?"

"Stan! How can you talk about this so easily?" I look around my room, getting up quickly to peek out the window, making sure my parents haven't snuck in to spy on me or anything.

"Because I love you."

"Mhm…I...love you, too…but still…" I whisper gently, but loud enough for him to hear. Within no time, I hear the sound of a zipper undoing and I can't believe he's actually serious. Phone sex? Really, Stan? But with my aching member now desperately seeking release once again, I decide to go along with it, even if it is the most embarrassing thing we've done so far, and we've done _a lot_.

Since no one is at home, I put my phone on speaker, turning the volume down a tiny bit and set it down beside me. I slide my finger in once again and grab my length with my other hand. Our moans mix together and I can't even tell which moans are mine and which are his. _This is quite erotic_, I think to myself as my hand moves at a faster pace.

"Kyle...I wish you were here...wanna hold you..."

"Ngh...Stan..." I'm to embarrassed to say stuff back, but I listen as he describes what he would do to me if we were together right now. Hopefully just my moaning and breathing can help him get off.

"Kyle, are you close?" He breathes out, his voice as sexy as ever.

"Ahh…y-yeah, how about y-you?"

"Unnh…yeah…" I think about how he would look if he were here right now. His dark hair falling in front of those gorgeous, serene blue eyes, his mouth open in pleasure and that slightly toned body, sweating above mine.

He lets out a deep growl and I know he's reached his climax, and I follow quite quickly after him. Once again, my head is thrown back in pleasure as I release for the second time today. Before grabbing my phone, I reach over to grab a kleenex, wiping off the sticky mess from my hand. That was amazing. I take a moment to catch my breath, noticing how stuffy my room feels now.

"Wasn't that good?" My vision goes blurry as I try not to sob, craving for him to be here right now to hold me. It's only been two weeks but it feels like it's been months. Ever since my first time with Stan, my body now craves attention on an almost daily basis. Never in a million years would I have thought I would turn out like this.

"I want you...Stan, I want you to come back." I cry out, and can't believe how pathetic I sound right now. Before he can respond, I hang up and toss my phone away again, not planning to answer it next time. When I hear no ring, it makes me quite sad to think he hasn't called me back. Maybe that was just a little too pathetic to listen to, even for Stan.

Maybe I should have gone with my parents today, at least then I wouldn't have felt so lonely.

...

_Ah, you have to love Sundays,_ I think to myself while shoving another bite of my sandwich into my mouth. I didn't get much sleep last night after that embarrassing confession to Stan, but I got to sleep in so that part made me quite delighted. I look up to see my dad drinking his coffee while reading the paper and my mom busy doing dishes. Ike has gone over to a friend's house for the weekend, so the house is significantly quieter.

"Ah, bubbalah, have you finished your homework?" She turns around, dripping some water onto the floor while doing so but not really minding at the moment.

"Mhm, 'course ma, did it Friday Night." A few pieces of crumbs fly from my mouth onto the table as I speak.

"Kyle, don't talk with food in your mouth. It's rude and disgusting...But that's my good boy." God I wish she wouldn't lecture me about everything or treat me like I'm still a little kid, but by now, I'm used to it. "Oh, have you heard from Stanley at all?"

"Uhhh...not really." I don't even attempt to give a lengthy response because I really don't want to talk about Stan right now. I probably couldn't without wanting to cry. Stan is such an idiot at times...but he's my idiot.

"So Kyle, what are you going to do today?" My dad asks, eyes never leaving the paper. I can't tell if he's actually interested in my plans or just trying to start a conversation to take the tension away from between mom and I.

"Studying, I hope." Mom cuts in before I can even open my mouth to answer.

"Sheila, dear, let him speak."

"Actually, I was going to see if Kenny and Cartman wanted to do something today." Not that I like Cartman that much, but anything to get the hell out of the house and get my mind off of a certain someone.

"Kyle, you know school comes fir-

"He said he finished his homework, so he should be allowed to go out with his friends." Should an 18 year old really not be allowed to go out with their friends? I love my mom but I really wish she would be more laid back. It's not like I smoke, or do drugs. I don't even get into that much trouble...anymore. And my mom should know that. She made me practically terrified of her when I was growing up.

"Fine." And with that, she goes back to doing the dishes, turning her back towards me. I look over to my dad and he gives me the 'just ignore her' look.

"Can I take my lunch and go upstairs?" Asking my dad seems easier at the moment and he just nods his head in response. Clearly the tension in the room is making my dad uncomfortable as well.

I grab the other half of my sandwich and take a quick swig of my juice before quickly making my way out of the kitchen, leaving my parents alone. Hopefully they don't end up fighting but they usually do in these kinds of situations. I take a bite of my food but before I head up the stairs, the doorbell rings and startles me, causing me to almost drop my sandwich and choke on the food in my mouth. I mutter curse words under my breath, despising people who would bother us on a Sunday. I don't even care if I have food in my mouth and offend them when I answer the door.

"I got it!" I yell with my mouth full of food, too bad my mom isn't out here or I'm sure I would get another lecture. When I open the door, I'm thrown off when I see the familiar face of my boyfriend. His eyes scan my body up and down before grinning to himself, showing off those almost perfectly white teeth.

"Wow, this is totally a sexy new look you've got going on." It takes me a moment to fully take in this surprise before I look down at myself. I'm wearing my pajama bottoms, a baggy shirt with my mouth full of food and my hair probably messed up.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say something?" He gives me that angelic smile that makes me feel weak in the knees and I finally swallow my food, still in disbelief.

"S-Stan? What are you doing here...I thought...uh..."

He doesn't answer, but instead leans in and presses his lips against mine. It takes me a moment before I finally give in and respond to his eager kiss. One of his gloved hands cups my cheek and pulls me closer. His lips are cold and it makes me wonder if I'm just dreaming this or not. When we pull away to breathe, I open my eyes to see him smiling gently at me.

"I told my mom I wanted to go home. She isn't coming back for maybe another few days. So, with some convincing, she allowed me to come home alone." His eyes have bags under them and he looks like a wreck. He must have gotten up early to come back.

"Stan...you...did you come back because of...what I said?" I ask, hoping the answer is yes. I look into his eyes, pleading for him to respond with the answer I desperately seek to hear.

"Of course. You sounded so sad and it sounded like you sincerely wanted me to come back. How can I ignore my adorable boyfriend? I had to get up so early today because of the long train ride...but it's totally worth it." He ruffles my hair, leaning in to press a soft kiss against my forehead.

"Stan..." Not even thinking straight, I drop my sandwich on the ground to lean up and toss my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. My eyes begin to water and I tighten my grip, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapping around my back, rubbing it soothingly.

After a few moments of simply holding each other, I release him but immediately grab his hand, pulling him inside. We stare at each other for a moment, not speaking, but just enjoying the fact we're together again. My grip around his hand tightens and we're disturbed when my parents enter the room to see what's going on.

"Stanley? What are you doing here?" My mom asks, clearly shocked like me to see him here. "How is your mother doing? And her cousin?"

"Oh, hello Mr and Mrs. Broflovski. Sorry to intrude on your Sunday."

"Don't be sorry. It's always nice to have you come over. So what are you doing back already?"

"Ah, thank you. Well...I wanted to come home, so my mom let me by myself." Stan removes his gloves and jacket and my mom takes them, hanging them up neatly in the closet.

"Yes, well I was talking to your mother about a week ago and she said you didn't really want to be there."

"Ah...yes, I just wanted to come home. But they're both doing fine. My mom is really worried about her and she's probably staying another few days."

The tense situation between us all has completely dissolved and my parents seem very happy that Stan is here. Nowhere as happy as I am, though. I catch myself in the mirror on the wall, still smiling to myself and that probably won't disappear for a while. My parents don't seem to mind that Stan and I are still holding hands.

"How is your father doing, Stan?" My dad finally says something, joining in on the conversation.

"Oh he's good. He calls every few days and we have Skype conversations now and then. But he's incredibly busy, so we don't try to bother him."

"That's good, Stanley. Well, take your coat off, come in and relax. You look exhausted. Would you like something to eat, dear?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Broflovski, I ate something on the train." Stan just looks at me with the same look I'm probably giving him. We need to go upstairs, _now_.

"We're going up to my room, mom." I state, and she gives me a stern look before rolling her eyes but giving me an all knowing smile.

"Alright, boys." We hurry up the stairs, almost tripping in excitement. My parents know about our relationship and at first they never let us go up to my room alone but after a serious talk with them, they loosened up and finally realized I'm 18 and that these things are going to happen eventually. They approved my relationship with Stan, but I never could tell them Stan and I had already done stuff and that I lost my virginity when I turned 17. She probably would kill me for lying. But in some way, she must already know.

The second we're in my room, I shove Stan up against the door, my hands grabbing at his cheeks and I waste no time in assaulting his lips with my own. Both of us remove our shirts, tossing them on my immaculate floor. My obsession with my clean room doesn't matter anymore when we dirty it up with our pile of clothing.

"Stan, hurry." We fall onto my bed, him landing on top of me with one of his knees between my legs. We're both only left in our boxers and I can feel a moan vibrating at the back of my throat with the feeling of his warm skin against mine and his lips on my neck. It's been over two weeks since we've had physical contact so my body feels incredibly sensitive.

"Mhmm..." He laughs against my skin and I can feel him grinning, his hands roaming over my now hardened nipples and my waist.

"Stop being such a tease and just _do_ it!" I growl, grabbing his face and pulling him back up to give him a fuming, desirable kiss. When he responds, it's only in a teasing matter and I know he's just doing this to get me worked up. It's working, _very_ well in fact. My nimble fingers run down to his shoulders and I push him off of me until he's lying on his back.

"My my, seems someone can't wait any longer..." That grin is still plastered on his face and I wish he would just drop the act already. I know he wants this just as much as I do. And the fact his erection is almost breaking through his boxers, proves my point.

"Stan, stop...just stop it!" A few stray tears drip down onto my cheeks, partly from being ecstatic that he's here, and partly from the anticipation to connect our bodies together.

"Oh, shit...Kyle, I'm sorry. I thought you liked when I teased you a little bit." He wipes away my tears with his thumbs, leaning up to press a few gentle kisses on my eyelids.

"I want you. _Now_. No more teasing." He smiles, but tenderly this time as I climb over him to straddle his hips. My needy fingers bring his boxers down to reveal his leaking, almost bursting length.

"Me, too. Sorry..." There's no way I can stay mad at Stan, and he's right, I do like the teasing but right now I need his member in my mouth. With two weeks abstinence with being an 18 year old boy and without my boyfriend around, there's no way I'm waiting another moment.

The moans coming from Stan's delicious lips as I kiss down his chest, to his stomach are delightful to my ears. When I reach his member I can feel his fingers tangle themselves in my hair, tugging lightly. The second I lick the tip, enjoying the taste of his pre-cum, he yanks my head away and tilts my head up so we're looking into each others eyes.

"What now?" I ask impatiently, not believing he's doing this again. I'll bite him if he keeps this up.

"Let's do it together." He links our hands together, pulling me back up so we're face to face. I fall against him and hum to myself in pleasure as our lips lock together. The feeling of his tongue licking my lips open makes me feel like my head is spinning. My fingers grip his shoulders tightly, forgetting for a split second that we're still not getting anywhere.

"Turn around." He whispers against my lips, now understanding what he means. I peck his lips once more before maneuvering myself, still straddling his hips but now facing the other way. He shifts slightly as well, so his head and shoulders are leaning against the wall and my butt now in his face.

I finally bring my lips to his member, covering the whole tip completely. My tongue swirls around the tip before I take the whole thing into my mouth, savoring the taste. His lips press a few kisses on the flesh of my cheeks, his fingers spreading them wide open and I gasp suddenly when I feel his tongue lick around my opening.

"_Mhmm_..." I moan around his member, trying to keep my focus on pleasuring him. I've never been good at keeping my focus when he gives me a rim job. It feels way too good. But I do my best, keeping my tongue moving and using my hand to pump what I can't fit. One of his hands leaves my ass, moving down to my own weeping member as he gives it a few slow pumps, teasing the tip with his fingertips.

I feel my orgasm approaching as his tongue finally moves inside my body and all of this is so much better than what I did by myself yesterday. I have the best boyfriend to actually travel almost four hours just to come back to me because I was lonely. My release covers his hand, some spewing onto his chest and I let out a loud groan when he removes his tongue but gives my entrance a few more licks before going up the crack. His hand slows down as my orgasm comes to a finish.

"Stan...holy shit..." My voice comes out groggy, and my body feels worn out but incredibly satisfied. But there's no way I'm leaving him hanging while I'm the only one who got to release. My mouth goes back to his member, and I suck fiercely, hoping he comes soon so we can get to the next part. His body shifts a bit and I hear the drawer of my desk being opened.

"I see you've used up quite a bit since we last did it." He chuckles to himself, and I don't even need to look to know he has my bottle of lubricant, which is almost empty.

"Of course...what, and you haven't used a lot since you left?" My mouth leaves him, but my hand continues to do the job. Damn Stan and his damn stamina. When I hear a deep growl come from him, I know his release is coming quick. I place my mouth on the tip to gather all of the thick liquid inside, not missing a single drop.

"Dude...of course I've used a lot. Probably more than you." I turn my head to see his head smack against the wall, his eyes foggy with the pleasure of the after glow. We both rest for a few minutes before I slip off and plop down beside him on my back, waiting for him to make a move.

The pop I hear tells me he's now finally ready to get to the next step. I open my eyes to see him coating his fingers with the liquidy substance. He crawls back over top of me and grabs my legs, parting them ever so gently to gain better access. He leans down so our chests are touching, the warmth spreading through my entire body. Our lips connect, our tongues meeting with the taste of our bodies mixing together. He doesn't seem to care where his mouth just was, and to be perfectly honest, I don't either.

"Can I?" I only nod in response, my body twitching slightly when his finger pokes my behind. I capture his lips again when I feel the hasty finger enter me, my fingers grasp at the sheets desperately. There's always a slight burn, no matter how many times we've done this, but luckily now it's a good burn, leaving me wanting more. When I feel ready, I nod again for him to add another finger. With two fingers now inside me, he finds my prostate a lot easier and I gasp into his scorching mouth. No matter how many times we do this, I can never get used to the feeling of his fingers teasing my prostate. It feels so much better when he's the one doing the preparations.

"Stan...f-fuck...another one..."

"You sure...? I don't think you're ready." My fingers leave the sheets and slide up into his perspiring hair, pulling his head closer to me.

"Mm...do it..." Now with three fingers inside me, I shift my hips in an attempt to accommodate his digits. His lips leave feathery kisses against my cheeks and neck, aiming to take my mind off of the now uncomfortable stretching. Three fingers always stings, and he usually only uses two but since we haven't done this in a few weeks, this much stretching is required. A whimper escapes my lips when he pulls all three out and I run my fingers up his toned triceps.

"Kyle...can...can I put it in now?" He asks, his voice shaking with emotion now. He spreads more lube over his hands before coating his length, wiping the remaining off on my sheets.

"Yeah, please. I need it."

"Me, too." He smiles down at me, and we both move at the same time to give each other a tender kiss. Having Stan here, touching me, pleasuring me when I haven't had this attention in a few weeks makes my heart flutter in my chest. I hope he feels the same way. When I see his eyes glistening, looking down at me, I know for a fact he's thinking the exact same thing.

Stan pushes inside me slowly, very gently as he watches my facial expressions to make sure I'm okay. Inch by inch he enters and I grip the sheets firmly in my hands as his fingers tighten on my waist. When he's fully in, his head rests against my shoulder and I listen to him breathing heavily, his hot breath tickling my skin.

"You okay?" I ask and we both chuckle when it should be him asking me that question.

"I'm fine. Trying not to come right away..." So he was craving this as much as me. It's no surprise but makes me incredibly delighted and I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine all over again like when we first did this.

"Stan..."

"Are..._you_ okay?" I don't answer him right away, instead waiting a few moments before locking my legs around his back, pulling him in closer.

"I love you, Stan...go ahead." I choke out in between gasping breaths and trying not to cry with my sudden emotions coming to the surface. His head comes up from my shoulder and he gives me a passionate kiss on the lips, which I waste no time in responding to.

"I love you, too..." He starts thrusting slowly and both of us enjoy the feeling of our connected bodies once again.

It takes a moment for the dull ache to finally go away and is finally replaced with pure non-stop pleasure. We take our time making love, his thrusting varying between slow and passionately to fast and roughly, both of us craving release. We try to keep our gasps and moans as quiet as possible so my parents don't hear us, but we both let out a few occasional loud cries. My parents know enough not to snoop around when we're in my room but I'm pretty sure my mom has heard us a few times before. That's why she stays downstairs now when he's here.

As I feel my second orgasm of the day approach, one of my hands travels down between our stomachs to grip my own member while my other hand sneaks up to thread in Stan's hair, pulling his head down to attach our lips together. My moans are muffled by Stan's lips as I release, painting our stomach's with multiple strings of sticky fluid.

"Mhmm..." He bites my lips as his thrusts become sporadic and I know that he's about to come. I tighten my legs that are still around his back, pulling him in deeper and pulling him in harder. My mouth fastens to his again, swallowing the whines of pleasure coming from his throat. Both of my arms link around his neck, gathering him closer to my body as his release fills me to the brim.

We're both gasping for air, sweating profusely over each other as he lays on top of me, too tired to roll off. He pulls out a short minute later, making me whimper from the loss of contact. When I gather the energy, I roll onto my side only to find him on his already, staring at me with a grin, his cheeks dusted with a lovely pink. Neither of us say anything, only watching each other striving to catch our breath. We lean in at the same time for one more exhausted kiss, neither of us putting much effort into it.

When we both find the energy, we crawl under the covers, fingers rubbing over each others bodies. Neither of us wants to lose physical contact between each other again. Our foreheads connect and he wraps and arm around my waist, tugging me in closer. One of my hands traces the outline of his jaw, up to his cheek before I wrap my own arm around his waist.

"I can't believe you came back..." I finally manage to speak, now being able to breathe properly again.

"Like I said, how could I not come back to you after that confession?"

"Mmm.. are you sure it wasn't too pathetic? I mean, it sounded pathetic to me, and I was the one who said it."

"It was sweet. Endearing, actually." The fingers on my waist rub my smooth skin, causing me to shiver slightly from just his fingertips.

"Whatever you say, Stan. But...thank you, you're really the best. What did you tell your mom to convince her to let you come home?" Curiosity gets the better of me because I know it would have taken a lot to convince his mom.

"I told her the truth. That I missed you, and wanted to see you."

"Really?" Somehow that comes out as if I don't believe him. Of course I believe him, though. Stan doesn't lie to me, or if he does I know immediately. He's a terrible liar, just like me.

"Mhm hmm...she loves you, and she knows how much I love you. I think she knew I wasn't going to come home and cause trouble."

"Hmm, well, if only you didn't cause trouble...we wouldn't have been in this situation."

"You know those parties were fun. You shouldn't complain, those parties are what got us together."

"That's true..."

"Can I stay over tonight?"

"You can stay over every night until your mom gets back." We both chuckle, knowing that we would probably not even leave the bedroom if he stayed over that long. Both of us rest in silence for the longest, quietly breathing in harmony.

"Stan..." I press my lips against his cheek, whispering gently against the warm skin.

"Mmm...yeah, Kyle?" He mumbles tiredly, eyes closing slowly and he looks like he's about to pass out.

"Next time you go away..." I trail off, waiting to see if he's actually listening to me or not.

"Yeah?" Those blue eyes open and for a second I feel my heart skip a beat, falling in love with him all over.

"Next time, at least bring your laptop so we can use Skype." It takes him a moment to understand what I mean, but he grins in response and reaches down to my butt, suddenly not tired and clearly ready to go again. And in no way do I have any objection.

...

This was supposed to be actually quite short, but I kept writing more and more...then it became a long story. I can't help it...things just happen xD I do hope you enjoyed it, even if only a little. If you spot any spelling mistakes or grammar issues, let me know. It's hard to spot everything even after reading it over multiple times.

They're both so dramatic in this, like 2 weeks without it is the worst thing that could happen, but oh well they both got what they wanted xD

I just realized this has really no other characters other than Stan and Kyle...plus his parents. I didn't know how to add Kenny or Cartman in. Maybe Kenny was watching secretly or something.

I would love to hear what you all think, but even adding to your favorites makes me incredibly happy, so thank you all!


End file.
